Girl Next Door
by Lemonly
Summary: Compared to Mitchie, Caitlyn feels a little too average.


_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Mitchie Torres walked by, flipping her hair. She had two different guys attached to her that she was flirting with nonstop. They held onto her every word. Her whole posse followed her everywhere. Caitlyn stood with Connect 3 and watched her. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Mitchie had definitely not kept it real. In fact, that was the very reason Shane broke up with her. She glanced at Nate and saw him quickly look away from Mitchie. _ 'Does he maybe…?_' She shook the thought from her head the minute she saw the look in his eyes that he gets only when looking at her. And it was only one of the ways he showed her just how much he cared about her. Caitlyn saw how Mitchie was looking at Nate and it made her want to strangle the now dyed- blonde girl. But Nate just kissed her sweetly and lead her away, Jason and Shane following closely, smiling at how happy their two best friends were.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

It just wasn't far. Mitchie was voted Prom Queen… AGAIN! This was her second year. Both years she wasn't even illegible to be voted for, yet she still got it. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was on the Dance Line at the school, which is equal to being in the marching band. Mitchie was head cheerleader. She would stand on the sidelines and cheer on whatever footballer she had claimed as hers for that week, getting the attention of all the guys due to her skirt that was slightly shorter than the other girl's skirts. Caitlyn remembers the summers that she and Mitchie spent at camp, back when they had been friends. Due to a "floor allergy" Mitchie got the bed. Caitlyn, who had an actual back problem, was left to sleep on the floor, leading to her needing back surgery faster than she should have gotten it. Everyone said that Mitchie was going to be the next Miss America. Caitlyn didn't know why. She didn't see what was so special about Mitchie. She was just like every other wannabe star. Caitlyn sighed. Why was Mitchie so special? Caitlyn was just like her, except not fake and more talented. Why was she just normal? Why wasn't she in Mitchie's place? And then Connect 3 walked into the room_. 'Why would I want to be like her when I have everything I need right here?'_ Caitlyn thought as Nate wrapped his arms around her and Shane and Jason started arguing over nothing. Caitlyn settled back into Nate's arms with a smile on her face.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_

'_You have got to be kidding me!'_ Caitlyn thought as Mitchie paraded by. Everyone crowded around to get close to her so that they could tell her some of their ideas. She listened but Caitlyn knew that she wasn't going to change anything in the school except things that would affect only the privileged students. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as Mitchie flipped her hair and glanced flirtingly at Nate. Seeing this glance, Nate wrapped his arms securely around Caitlyn and kissed her. Mitchie proceeded to storm off down the hall, realizing that Nate was the one thing she wanted but couldn't have. To everyone else, Mitchie was perfect. She was funny, sweet, the nicest girl everyone knew. But Caitlyn knew better. She knew from experience just how backstabbing Mitchie was. And as Mitchie's ex- best friend, Caitlyn was on the receiving end of the backstabbing. There were countless times when it took all of Connect 3 to hold be back from punching the beauty queen in the face.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

Mitchie, as prom queen, shared her traditional dance with the prom king, Nate. Caitlyn stood glaring daggers at Mitchie. Shane somehow convinced her to share the remainder of the song dancing with him. _'This is it. Nate's going to break up with me for Mitchie'_ Caitlyn thought as Nate made his way over to her and Shane. Shane spun her and Nate caught her. When he noticed her down cast eyes, he lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. She looked into his eyes and saw that he would never leave her. The next day was the big pep rally. Caitlyn scoffed as Mitchie, in her very short cheerleading skirt, flirted with the football team. She sat in the middle of the risers and they surrounded her. One of them was rubbing her leg, obviously hoping to get a piece of the homecoming queen that night. _'When did she become such a whore?' _Caitlyn wondered. As the last of the students trailed in, Caitlyn picked up her drum and began the roll-off to the school song, wondering how it was that Mitchie got the good life while she had the bad. Mitchie still both her parents and they gave her money. Caitlyn's mom had died shortly after she was born and her dad wasn't home much. Sure, her family had money; she just never got any of it. She was working three different jobs so she would have enough money for what she needed. Everyone knew who Mitchie Torres was. Few knew who Caitlyn Geller was.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

Caitlyn sat in the park with Connect 3. They may be a major band know, but they were still her best friends. They had known each other for as long as they could remember. She began to wonder when, and why, she had started comparing herself to Mitchie. Sure, she didn't really have a family (not really anyway), she wasn't popular, she didn't have everyone falling at her feet. No, everybody didn't tell her she beautiful every day except for Nate, and he was the one who really mattered. No, she didn't have a lot of friends, but she had three best friends who meant the world to her, and her to them.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

As Caitlyn thought more about she decided that if she had true friends and the perfect boyfriend, then maybe being the girl next door wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
